


What's Changed.

by deyzai



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, ik holtzbert smut is great but i can't write smut so have fluff instead, ok quite very gay, sorta a bit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deyzai/pseuds/deyzai
Summary: Very short Holtzbert fluff.





	

It's been a few months since the Ghostbusters had saved the entirety of New York from Rowan and the balance in the city had been restored to what is once was. The firehouse is calm and nothing appears to have changed, however unbeknownst to them both, many have noticed the ways in which Erin and Holtz's "secret" relationship has changed things  
within their job.

Abby notices how Erin spends more and more time upstairs. Finding any excuse to go and visit Holtz, whether it be bringing her coffee or asking for her assistance with something. She notices how Erin smiles proudly up at Holtz whilst she's showing them all whatever new weapon she's made. She notices how Holtz's casual flirting has changed from "I want you" to "I've got you" and how Erin flirts back rather than blushing and hiding her face. She notices the confidence in Erin grow and knowing what has caused this makes Abby smile. She constantly wonders how the two don't realise how incredibly obvious they're being.

Patty notices the way they always find (the worst) excuses to leave the firehouse together. She notices how the usual sound of tinkering at 4am (a result of Holtz's work) has stopped. She notices how they seem to gravitate together during calls and on the rare occasion they're asked to split up (Abby tends not to ask that of them unless it's really necessary) they give each other a knowing look to say "stay safe", glancing behind at each other a final time before the other is out of sight.

The many fans of the ghostbusters notice every tiny detail. From the way they are never less than a meter apart to the millions of eye rolls, smirks and winks that are passed to each other whenever they're spotted in public. They notice that whenever the press surround the and ask questions about Erin losing her job, Holtz is quick to defend  
her, firing witty replies at the reporters, sliding a hand up to Erin's back to comfort her and giving her a look that appears to say "it's all going to be okay". They notice the marks on Erin's neck that are covered with foundation and are well hidden by whatever clothing she decides to wear. These technically could be from anyone, but how could it be when Holtz is the only person that never stops staring at her. These finds are documented on their many fan accounts dedicated to them.

Kevin notices nothing, although he has finally figured out how the phone works.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this is my first fic and I already hate it but sure whatever. I took inspiration from a Brooklyn Nine Nine fic but I can't remember what it's called...


End file.
